


Look. At. Me.

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: I just thought of Sam Wilson forcing me to keep eye contact with him looking up at me while eating the punani and I need to lie down. I beg u to write something about this. Like seriously imagine him saying in a low voice “look at me” without even taking his mouth off you sis I’m—
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Black Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Look. At. Me.

Your hands were linked with his as your back arched off the bed. He’d been at it for a while now, bringing you to the edge only to back off just before you fell over. You hoped that he would let you cum soon, because lord, you needed to. He released one of your hands and pressed down on your stomach making you lay back on the bed. His tongue doing wonders bringing you right back to the edge and you felt as his fingers began to work your bundle of nerves.

“Look at me,” his voice rumbled. You felt his words more than heard them because as soon as they were spoken, he went right back to work.

You tried to look at him, but your eyes wouldn’t open. You just couldn’t. Until you felt a sharp pain on your thigh. Your eyes snapped open and latched onto his as he rubbed the sting from your thigh. He’d stopped his ministrations and you could see your wetness on his lips. He held your gaze as he repeated himself, “Look. At. Me.”

He lowered his head once again without breaking eye contact and continued. Your breathing became labored and you tried to move away from him, but he pulled you right back and held on tighter. When your eyes began to flutter, he dug his nails into your thighs, the pain bringing your eyes right back to him.

You had a love/hate feeling about him edging you like this because when he did, the results were wonderful. But on the other hand, he could go for hours.

With one particular swipe of his tongue, you felt your walls begin to quiver but you kept your eyes on him. He hummed, and the vibration was all you needed before you shattered. You cried his name as you came, and the last thing you heard before you blacked out was his chuckle.


End file.
